The Moon Holds No Mercy Only Deceit
by Kuro Guardian
Summary: The moon has it light and it's dark side. Light graces the dark as dark dances across the light. Love is ever changing and mistakes are made.


The moonlight holds no mercy (Only Deceit)

The wind ran through the trees playing the Jack with their slender limbs and pretty flowers. They murmur and whisper like blushing girls kissed by a handsome uncle. Under their leaves the garden lays in serene beauty, empty except for the two boys who lay there. They are handsome youths and the expressions on their pretty faces speak of inner peace. The clothes they've worn here lie in a soft pile to the side, but the weather is warm and the wind has been kind. A lazy cloud passes softly over the moon dimming the light that plays so reverently over their forms.

It pasts as quickly as it came revealing two men where the boys have been; the one fuller in form though all is muscle, the other taller and leaner. The taller of the two moves closer to the seemingly older one draping a silver wing over him. His hair, which is the color of a sword's blue steel, gleams wet from the dew-drenched lawn. His skin is pale and preternaturally smooth. His face though hauntingly beautiful lacks the blissful calm the boy wore. His strives to remain asleep, but tears are seeping from beneath his long eyelashes.

Yue gives up his attempt at sleep and merely watches this copy of his master rest. The house behind them is dark and quiet. He gives it no more thought, that lie is for his Shadow's sake. No one has lived there since he, his master, and Kuros stayed there in years long past. The face he looks at is calm, but strong in it's rest. It is also younger than he can ever remember Clow having been. There is a pressure in his chest that has no physical cause.

"Why do you look so sad?" Yue startles at the honeyed baritone, he hadn't expected Clow to wake up just now. "I'm not sad this is how I always look.' the joke was lame, but if the gods willed it Clow would back off. Clow's tanned, calloused hand runs gently over Yue's pale cheek. The way it lingers on it's path speaks elegantly of the longing he feels for Yue. "Yue, you should know by now that you can't lie to me. Really you can't lie to anyone it isn't your forte." The laughter in his voice did little to ease the sting of his words on Yue's raw spirits.

Something dark pasts over his face something that speaks of a dark undercurrent. Yue's body moves closer to his master. Their hands clashes in something like desperation though the expression of their faces belies it. Yue's silver wings surround them in a dim cocoon. Clow's eyes struggle to see through the twilight that surrounds them. He feels that to see his angel's face now is to save them both from the wave that hangs above them. It's cresting now ready to fall upon their foolish heads. "Yue, tell me what is the matter? What can I do, what can I say?" A pair of lips cuts him off, soft and sweet but twisted cruelly.

Somewhere close a nightingale sings it's mournful song. Bizarrely the thought comes to Clow that this is a warning if only he can understand it. A warm drop of salt stains his lips confusing his train of thought. The hand that lies upon his arm tightens it's grip in almost a painful way. "What is the matter with you!" It's suddenly very cold; Yue has drawn away from him with a scowl on his face. It mars his features in a way that makes him more attractive in the way a burning rose is attractive. Clow suddenly realizes he has spoken aloud. "Yue…"

The wind has shifted blowing now with a vindictive edge. It's Yue; his power permeates the atmosphere stirring the wind in chilling spirals. His face has harden and his eyes are cold even through tears still trace their weary paths down his face. "You've never loved me. I'm just a doll-a toy that you pleasure yourself with in your boredom. You use me in your plans without concern for my feelings in them. And even now you use me _and_ my shadow for your plans. My shadow is a weak thing that honestly believes this house is where he grew up! He thinks that he has a past and a family, but you don't care do you!"

As he speaks he stands towering over Clow. He is truly magnificent with his wings unfurled and his long hair whipping furiously around his head. The garden is being torn apart by the cold and the wind. The sky had become a dancing mass of clouds and lightening. Thunder claps and it begins to rain in cold, stinging sheets. Magnificent.' thinks Clow as he tries to stand against the gale like forces.

"Yue! Yue, you've got to stop before things get completely out of hand!" His throat hurt from trying to shout over the wind and he was being badly battered by the flying debris. A stone flew into his forehead cutting his brow badly. As the blood dripped into his eye he briefly lost sight of his wayward creation. The pain of his arm being forced behind his back caused him to gasp. He began to gather his powers only to be clasped tighter as they both levitated high into the air.

"Do it now master Clow. Do it and plunge us both to the ground." So seductive the hot breath whispering into his ear as lips tickled the flesh. If he weren't about to die in the tumult of the storm he would love this the feeling of being pressed so closely to Yue's hard, warm body. "Are you happy? I can feel your lust like a current flowing through you. I don't know how I ever thought you were wise. You're just a perverted old man who can't keep his hands to himself." The arms wrapped so tightly around Clow's waist loosen slightly. And then a warm sigh breathed against the nape of his neck, "But I really do love you."

The great wings flapped hard suddenly propelling them into the heart of the storm. The elements danced around them as they clung to each other. Clow reached for his powers only to feel Yue letting him go. He stopped gratified to feel the ring of security tighten again. They flew higher still and Clow could feel himself losing consciousness. It was so cold, the only warmth was the angel that held him like he was his world. "You are, you are my world, my heaven and hell. I love you, but I hate you because in the end I'm just another spell for you."

The stars were so much brighter up here and the moon was a pearl that was blinding him. He looked into his creature's face and smiled. He was so beautiful. Yue looked down into Clow's face and smiled. He was so wise, so sweet and so damn cocky. He loved him even now and he always would as long as Clow's energy was around to hold him to this plane. He flapped once more but there wasn't enough air up here to hold them.

He held the now unconscious Clow closer to his chest and closed his wings around them both. He fell backwards back into the storm and the fury. He closed his eyes and just felt the body he held. They would both die striking the ground at breakneck speed with neither he nor Clow intervening. The rate of descent was sending him into darkness. No, he was changing back into his Shadow. This would mean nothing as the shadow, nothing because he wouldn't be with Clow he would just disappear. "Clow…"

The garden was sodden with the fruit of the storm and littered with the dead debris of the garden. Two boys lie there under a blanket holding each other like their last anchor. Their hair is wet and clings to their faces and necks. They are pale and shiver fitfully. There clothes are drenched and caught in the branches of nearby trees and bushes. A small figure sits on a nearby bench holding a card in one small, gloved hand. His chin sits upon his arm which lies upon his knee. He kicks the other leg carelessly as he watches the slumbering boys.

Smiling he stands and walks toward them. Kneeling he kisses both their brows. "Beautiful, you both are so beautiful." Standing he walks toward the gate and then through it toward home. The moon is setting toward the west and the sky is growing darker. There are no lights in the houses he walks by and no sounds to be heard. He glances momentarily at the card in his hand. "That was very close my dear Yue might have seriously harmed them both if I had not interfered. I'm glad you called me here."

He turned into the walled off garden of a nearby house and opened the door. He walked silently down the hallway pausing to listen to the voices of Sakura and Kuros. They were speaking of their latest foe and the possible reasons for his sudden appearance. Clow smiled pleasantly at their musings before continuing to his room at the end of the hallway. He stopped to watch his Shadow slumber on the King size bed. It was a nice enough form broad of shoulder with a narrow waist and a kind face.

Walking in and closing the door he slides the dark card into the drawer and closes it. Bending to kiss his unknowing shadow he pauses to think on the night's events. Perhaps his machinations were rather cruel and perhaps he didn't always think of the people involved in them. But the greater good was what mattered right? His shadow stirs, and somewhere nearby two souls awaken from a dreamless sleep. Sakura walked to the kitchen for something to feed Kuros with. Shrugging he snuggles up to his shadow and disappears.

---------------------------------------------------------------------end-----------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's it although I have one more thing to say... How is it I can have better then a hundred hits on this thing and no reviews? I'm not a review whore looking for tons of meaningless reviews, but I have to wonder at least a little bit. I mean is the work good, is it bad? What did it mean to you? I don't know and yet people seem to be reading it... Oh, well that's all.


End file.
